


Friends with Benefits

by gettingcolddragonfeet



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, the only thing these two dorks get up to is cuddling, the title is misleading, these two are just embarrassing in general, these two are so oblivious it's embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingcolddragonfeet/pseuds/gettingcolddragonfeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you seriously just use the word ‘cuddle?’" Jack asked, biting back a smirk. "I thought you were a big, tough Viking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble-ish thing I did when procrastinating on midterms.

"Sometimes I just want someone to cuddle."

Jack blinked and looked up from his laptop. The two boys were lounging in Hiccup’s room, Jack sitting with his back against the side of the bed while Hiccup was flat on his back, Toothless perched on his chest. Friday was movie and take-out night, so the sight was pretty common to anyone who knew either of the boys.

"Did you seriously just use the word ‘cuddle?’" Jack asked, biting back a smirk. "I thought you were a big, tough Viking?" Hiccup’s eyes shifted to glare at Jack, pausing in his scratching of Toothless’ ears. The black cat mewed in protest, and Hiccup continued obligingly. Whipped.

"Excuse me, excluding my dad, I am the toughest Viking this side of the state-"

"I’m pretty sure that you two are the only Vikings in this state."

"-I mean, just look at the way I tamed this wild beast!" Hiccup lifted Toothless into the air and held him at arms length, head still firmly planted against his pillows. Toothless just looked down at him, unamused. Jack snorted.

"Can’t really argue with you there." It had taken a while for Jack to gain Toothless’s trust. The cat was sweet on Hiccup to be sure, but outsiders had to earn his respect before any interaction that didn’t involve scratching could happen.

"Besides, what’s unmanly about cuddling? Can’t I want to cuddle someone without my masculinity being questioned?" Hiccup started babbling, bringing Toothless closer and making faces at the feline. "I mean, you wear a dress one time and no one ever lives it down. Well, that dress was comfortable as Hel,” he shook the cat gently at each word for emphasis, “and any manly men who are threatened by a piece of cloth are living a sad, unfulfilled existence-“ but by now Toothless was tired of his silly owner’s rambling, squirming out of Hiccup’s hold and hopping off of the bed and out the partially opened door. Hiccup pouted, sitting up to watch the cat go before flopping back down. “Oh, I see how it is. As soon as I admit to wanting platonic physical affection, you leave me. Et tu, Toothless?”

"Where did this all come from?" Jack laughed, abandoning his laptop on the floor and twisting to look at Hiccup. He folded his arms over the mattress and propped his head on them. "You’ve never been a touchy-feely person."

"No, that would be you." Hiccup sighed, and it was true. Jack was the one who took just about every opportunity to touch others, whether it was a friendly shoulder pat or a heart-melting hug. Hiccup was rather fond of those. "But sometimes I just. I want-" The brunet made a series of garbled groans, arms flailing in the air in aborted movements above him before he let out a deep sigh and allowed them to flop back to his sides. He began staring at the ceiling with an expression on his face that could only be described as ‘constipated.’

"Wow. So eloquent." Jack drawled, pulling himself onto the bed to sit cross-legged next to the other. "Care to elaborate, mister Strong Guy?" Hiccup groaned again, turning his head to stare at the other boy, looking contemplative.

"Well," Hiccup began slowly, "it’s not like I necessarily want a romantic relationship - I mean -" a flush started to creep onto freckled cheeks "-it would be nice, but I just really want that sort of innocent physical intimacy. Just, to be held for the sake of being held.” Hiccup looked at Jack and cringed. The other teen’s eyebrows were at his hairline, his bright blue eyes wide with an indecipherable emotion. “What?”

"I get it. Really." Jack smiled, eyes softening, and Hiccup’s heart stuttered in his chest. "I mean," and Jack hesitated for a second, "You know how I’m adopted, right?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, North threw me off the first time I met him because - he was so physical, you know? And I had never really gotten that from an adult before. I was never actually hugged back in the orphanage - I held Emma a lot because God knows we needed that, but I didn’t know how much I really needed others to. To keep me together.” Jack trailed off, clearing his throat. “And, well, I think I’m over that now, but there’s just something about touching others and…letting them know that you’re there, and just doing it without having a reason to, just because you’re close enough that that sort of thing is okay…” This time when Jack trailed off, he didn’t start again, and a flush bloomed on his pale cheeks. He blinked rapidly. “That kind of got away from me.”

"Yeah." Hiccup said quietly. "It did."

The two looked at each other for a long moment, hearts hammering in their chests. Finally Jack pursed his lips, a determined look in his eye as he reached out towards Hiccup, making a ‘grabby hands’ motion with his fingers.

"I could give you cuddles." His voice was dead serious. Hiccup broke out of his trance but continued to stare for a few second before a giggle bubbled out of his throat. Jack just scowled, and that combined with his serious expression and the absurdity of the statement just made Hiccup lose it. He curled up on his side and held his stomach, practically convulsing with laughter

"H-holy shit,” He gasped before his laughter dissolved into a yelp as Jack made his disapproval at being ignored known by flopping on top of him.

"Hiiiic, this is serious business," Jack whined, sitting up and tickling brunet’s sides. Hiccup practically began howling. “I’m making a proposal here! And you’re being a bad friend by laughing at me!”

"S-stop you idiot!" Hiccup screeched, "I’ll EXPLODE!"

“Say you’ll be my cuddle buddy!" Jack didn’t pause in his tickling, and Hiccup continued to thrash and kick for a few seconds.

"FINE! I’ll be your cuddle buddy you maniac! Just stop before you kill me!" Hiccup managed to force out between gasps.

"Good boy." Jack said smugly, stopping his attack. Hiccup flopped down, breathing heavily, the occasional giggle resurfacing. Finally his breathing had gone back to normal and he looked up to glare at Jack, who looked downright angelic as he made himself comfortable by leaning against the headboard of his bed. He once again stretched his arms out in invitation.

"Don’t give me that look." Hiccup scowled, but his pulse was coming in quicker as he shuffled closer. "You may have fooled others with those big ol’ eyes of yours, but not me." Jack only pouted and made some exaggerated whimpering noises. Hiccup rolled his eyes. When he was within arms reach, Jack yanked him forwards, and he fell against the other’s chest with a small noise of surprise. Hiccup flushed as Jack’s arms wrapped around him. He tucked his legs closer shyly, bringing his arms up to lay on Jack’s chest. Jack sighed and nuzzled Hiccup’s hair. By now, they were both beet-red.

"Alright, so far I’m liking this arrangement." Hiccup tried to nonchalant, but it came out sounding a bit more sincere than he intended. "This was probably a good idea."

"This is a great idea. You’re just jealous that you didn’t come up with it."

"Oh, shut up."

For once, Jack listened. Things were silent for a good few minutes as the two continued to relax. At one point, Hiccup even nuzzled his face closer into Jack’s clavicle, but luckily Jack was either too surprised or too giddy to comment on it. Instead, he just tightened his hold and brought the two even closer. Unfortunately, Jack could never keep his mouth shut for longer than five minutes.

"So, we’re basically like friends with benefits now."

"Oh my gods Jack, shut up.”


End file.
